Hate to Love you
by tbergo17
Summary: What if the group found a woman beaten and left for dead on the road one winter day? What if Rick met her on his way to Atlanta? What if this woman had something that Daryl thought was pointless? What if she was one of Woodburry's soldiers betrayed by a person she trusted in this world? What if she would do anything to get revenge on that man?
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~Hello everyone! I didn't think I'd be cranking something out so fast but here it is and I hope you like it! So give me some feedback on it I'd love to hear! Oh and I don't know about pairings yet that is still up in the air!~~~~~**

Prolog

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

I shut my eyes tight trying to ignore the low beeping that was in my ear. Some kind of fabric was covering the left side of my face blocking any light that was shining on me. I was able to open my right eye enough to see machines in a small white room. I jumped; where the fuck am I! The last thing I remember was sand and that hot shining sun. My eyes were darting back and forth looking around the small room. The beeping from the machine was starting to go faster and my head was starting to spin.

"Sergeant, you need to calm down!" a voice said with urgency.

"Where am I," a raspy voice that reminded me of my own yelled.

"The hospital, back in the United States, in Kentucky," The female voice said this time with less urgency.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout," That voice said again in my accent.

"Do you remember what happened," She asked. The beeping was starting to slow down now and the fog around my brain was starting to clear.

"What… do… ya mean," that voice said again.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"Remember what?" my voice cracked. "What the hell is on my face," My body was tangled up in the thin, white sheet "Get this shit offa me,"

"Please, you need to calm down. I can explain everything to you," She said again.

"Go ahead and do it! What the hell is goin' on?" I shrieked. I sucked in a deep breath and a dull pain shot through my ribs. What happened?

"Let me get the doctor," she scurried out.

I pulled my arm out from underneath the thin sheet that some people called a blanket and looked down at it. My arm was covered in gauze; my whole arm and hand was covered in it. I pulled open the hospital gown only to find bandages wrapping around my waist. What the hell! I threw off the blanket and pulled my legs up to my chest, starting to examine them. Small gashes weaved up my calf and disappeared underneath another bandage that wrapped around my thigh. I pulled my gauze away from my bandaged leg and placed it on my arm. With a shaky hand I found the start of the bandage and unwrapped slowly afraid to see what was underneath. All of the training I've been through told me to stop what I was doing right now, but the frightened and curious little girl inside me told me to keep going.

By the time the skin on my hand was revealed I had a pile of used gauze next to me sitting on the bed. The skin on my hand was red and inflamed black stiches standing out against the redness of my hand. My hazel eyes went wide in disbelief. _No, no, no, no, no._ The three small cuts on the top of my hand took a backseat to the slice that made its way from my pointer fingers knuckle and disappeared underneath the bandages again.

"Sergeant, glad to see you're awake," the doctor said as he stepped into the room quietly a cool look in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need you to run," I grabbed the teenagers face so he was looking at me. His eyes automatically finding the scar that started at the left corner of my lip, snaking down to the middle of my lower mandible. I hated when people looked at my scars like that.

"O-okay," his shaky voice panicked his eyes glanced backwards.

"Run now!" I yelled pulling him forward and away from the biters that were snarling behind us.

"Don't look back!" I yelled behind me quickly glancing to see if he listened.

The loud stomping behind me was enough of a signal for me to know that he was. The snarls behind us were starting to fade, but we weren't out of the woods yet.

"Move it kid!" I yelled behind me.

"I am," he huffed trying to keep up; it probably didn't help that he was a bit of a pork chop.

My combat boot hit the pavement with a loud thud as we made it out of the woods; well look at that the pork chop kept up!

"Oh, thank god," he wheezed through his gasps for air.

"Nah, you should be thankin' me for helpin' your fat ass," I chuckled.

He shot an icy glare my way as he leaned down, his elbows resting on his upper thighs. I spun away from him and put my arms above my head locking my fingers around each other so I could catch my breath.

"Why'd you help me," Pork chop asked.

"Don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe one day someone'll help me like I helped you," I shielded my eyes from the sun.

"Thanks, I'm-," I cut him off.

"I don't do names pork chop, I won't be knowin' you long enough to care what it is," I waved him off. "Anyway, I'll be seein' you," I started to walk off.

"But what do I do now!" he yelled after me panic filling his tone.

"Try not to get yourself eattin' by the damn biters," I turned back to him. "Duh,"

"Wait! Please!" he yelled his fat body chasing after me.

I stopped and sighed letting my head drop "Just gotta be a hero don't cha," I mumbled under my breath.

"Please I don't have anywhere to go, I don't know what I'm doing," he pleaded.

I pulled my eyebrows together and looked away from the boy I just saved, feeling a little bad for him. Maybe I should have left him there if he doesn't know what he's doing.

"You're tellin' me I risked my ass to save yours and you got no idea what you're doin'," I put my hand on my hip.

"Um… I can help you and whoever you're with I can be an asset," he grabbed my scarred arm his fingers wrapping around it.

Out of instinct, a low growl escaped my throat before I spun back around and cocked my free arm back and jabbed at his face; my fist hitting his nose knocking him back a step.

"Don't do that," I pointed at him "The only thing you'd be doin' is eattin' us outta food," I made a face at him before I walked away. "It aint even up to me who stays and who goes,"

"Who's it up to maybe I can convince him," he pleaded. This kid just doesn't give up does he?

I sighed "Fine pork chop, come back with me and talk to 'em yourself," I gave up.

"Just me Martinez, gotta guest," I yelled up to the man in the wall.

He smirked at me before opening the door to let us in.

"What is this place," pork chop asked "I thought you said you don't know people's names," he asked.

"That's his last name, I don't know his first name," I said back to him. First names are too personal and I don't believe in knowing them anymore.

"Where are we going," he asked.

"You ask too many questions for your own good," I grumbled turning back to him. "How's the nose feel," I asked.

"Oh, um it hurts but I'm okay," he looked down.

I knocked on the wooden door of the Governors house and waited before he opened it.

"Well hey there," he said opening the door and eyes sizing up me and the person I brought along.

"Sir," I said looking back at him.

"Who do you have here," he asked something dark crossing his eyes when he looked at me.

"Uh, I call him pork chop, biters were on his tail and I helped him get outta it," I admitted.

"Son your name can't be pork chop why don't you come in and we can talk," he opened the door and let the kid in; his gaze lingering on me for a second.

"Barton, why don't you join me," the Governor said.

Fuck, this is why I didn't want to bring this kid here… I wish he would just listen to me… The Governor was saying something to pork chop while I waited in the foyer. Poor pork chop had no idea what he is in for; hopefully since people saw him walk in he'll be safe…

"Barton," the Governor's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yessir," I said locking my eyes on him.

He started walking towards me "Why would you bring another person here," he asked a smile playing on his lips.

"I really tried to stop him but he wouldn't take no for an answer," I said to him my gaze not breaking his and my voice strong.

He stepped closer to me this time his body inches from mine. "Try harder next time," he said with a smile stepping back.

I let out the breath I was holding and relaxed my shoulders. He's been making me feel more and more uncomfortable every day. He started out such a nice guy but something is changing in him and it is not for the better.

"Oh and Barton, go back out tonight and finish what I asked you to do," he called back to me.

"Yessir," I nodded and turned on my heel letting myself out.

It was my job tonight to go out and work the perimeter and reporting everything I found back to him. This was starting to get old now every night he sent me out looking for people we could steal from; I know I could be cold hearted sometimes but I didn't agree with what he was doing. I opened the door to the makeshift medical house we used as a clinic. I pulled off the sweat covered clothes I had on and threw them into the laundry bucket. I liked to wear long sleeves for the most part, but unfortunately we could only find the short sleeved ones. I didn't mind the deep scars that covered the left side of my waist and hip because nobody ever saw them, but the ones that snaked and weaved down my arm bothered me. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the examine room.

"Hey how are ya today," I said putting on a fake smile.

"Fine," the boy said.

"What's the matter today," I asked. The boy just looked at his mother waiting for her to answer.

"He's got a cough," the mom said to me.

Are you fucking kidding me… "Mam you do realize that we're in a zombie apocalypse, right," I said sarcastically.

"Yes, I know but I don't want him being sick," she said giving me a look.

My jaw dropped "You have more important things to worry 'bout than a cough lady. You are just waistin' mine and your time. Do you have any idea what it's like outside of these walls?" I looked at her startled face and waited for her to answer.

She shook her head. "No, I don't,"

"That's what I thought. I'm tired okay I've got a long day ahead of me… now get out of this room and let your sons cough handle itself he'll be fine," I paused before walking out the door "Only come here if it's really serious,"

These people are ridiculous. There are biters outside of the wall always trying to get in and this bitch brings her a child here for a cough. The woodburryians need to get their priorities straight and realize this isn't the world they used to know. why did I think it was a good idea to volunteer for doctor duty? Oh, yeah it was what I was trained for… What a got damn mistake…


	3. Chapter 3

I love the dark; nighttime was always my favorite time to walk around; even before the biters. I've grown to love the dark; yes the biters were a bit more active but I've learned to deal with it. The black hoddie I had on was pulled tight around my body, the hood over my face hiding it from anyone who might be looking. The left sleeve pulled down over my scared hand the fabric tightly wound in my fingers; my right hand exposed and resting on the hilt of the new hunting knife I found earlier today. It was the oddest thing, the knife was laying on the ground next to a tree; a blood stained tree. I really don't want to think about what happened there, but it wasn't hard to figure out… I lost my favorite hunting knife earlier in the day; it was currently stuck inside a biter's head… down in a damn ditch I can't get too, so goodbye knife.

I lifted my eyes from the knife and back to my intended target. Not too many people in that group, if I've counted right there was only about ten of 'em maybe eleven; nothing we couldn't handle. Well, nothin' Dixon and I wouldn't be able to handle, but he wasn't here with me I got stuck with this stupid kid tonight. They were all gathered around the low lit fire probably listening to the man who was standing up and talking. I leaned against the chain fence trying to listen to what the man was saying to them, but it was useless I couldn't hear a damn thing.

"Humph," I grunted slowly turning myself away from the group of people.

I should be getting' back to the group, the Governor doesn't like it when we go out for too long at night. He's guna ask if I saw anythin' when I was out here, and like a good soldier I will tell him 'bout the people I saw; maybe… There is somethin' about that man that bothers me… not at first though, he's charming and nice and even very welcoming but if you manage to look through all that there is something else; what it is I have no idea. I saw some of that today…

I squinted into the darkness ahead of me, looking for my path back when a sound came from the side of me. I stopped and pulled the knife not wanting to risk the noise of the pistol strapped to my side. My eyes glided over the surroundings, like I'd been taught, not jumping to any conclusions and keeping my mind clear. I wasn't far enough away from the group I saw to do anything without making my presence known. Crouching down and lightly treading away from the people I made my way back the way I came.

"Barton," my name was called from one of the men I worked with.

"Quiet! How many times do I gotta tell your ass," I said back my thick Kentucky accent ringing out into the night. "Damn armatures," I mumbled.

Don't get me wrong I wasn't perfect but I knew how to be quiet when there were biters runnin' around. I slipped the knife back into place and stood up from my position.

"Kid you gotta step lighter I heard you from 30 yards that way," I pointed my finger.

"What does it matter there's nobody around," The kid said to me "My names not kid it's Alex I've told you like 10 times tonight," he snapped.

"Your name is what I say it is when you're out with me, you got it maggot!" I snapped back at him my face inches from his. I've always wanted to do that to someone; it felt great! No wonder it gets screamed in your face 157 thousand times a day

"Alright! Calm down," he looked down "I'm sorry, I know this is your mission,"

"That's better," get to the car kid take us home," I pushed him in that direction.

"Did you see anyone," the kid asked.

"Nah not a soul," I lied to him opening the door of the truck and getting in.

I clamped my mouth shut from that second until we made it back to the giant doors the held Woodburry together. The kid pulled the truck into the designated parking area and we hopped out. I shifted my eyes over to the Governors house my mind drifting to pork chop; I wonder what happened to that guy.

"Hey Barton? Does anyone know your first name?" the kid asked me as we made our way to the Governors house.

I looked down at him with a smile trying to come out "Yeah,"

"Are you guna tell me," he asked so sweetly.

"Not a chance, kid," I knocked on the door.

I took off the black hoodie and placed it over my scared arm, so the kid wouldn't stare at it.

"Can I ask you something," he said in a low voice.

"If you ask where I got the scars from I'll rip your danglers off and feed them to the biters while you watch with a smile on my face," I said flatly not missing a beat.

"Nevermind," he quickly said facing forward again. Just in time for a sleepy eyed Governor to open the door.

"Kid, I got this why don't you go to bed," I mumbled over to him.

"Are you su-," the Governor cut him off.

"I actually want to talk to you first, come in,"

He and the Governor went inside leaving me standing there the light on his porch the only thing lighting up the night. I shifted my weight from foot to foot anxious to know what they were talking about. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it swung open and the boy walked out his eyes lingering for a second.

"Come in Lexi," he moved back letting me inside.

My eyes flicked to the kitchen hoping pork chop might still be there; no such luck.

"So, you find anything I might like," he said walking into his small kitchen.

"No, nothin' of importance," I lied to him my voice remaining steady. I've gotten good at lying.

He poked his head out of the kitchen, an icy glare in his eyes. "You want some water,"

"Yessir," I said.

"Lexi, I thought we were past that you can call me Phillip," he said the icy glare gone from his eyes.

"Ah, sorry it's just a habit now," I paused "Phillip," the name sounding so foreign in my voice.

"See isn't that better," he brought me back some water and sat on the couch "It's still a habit? Haven't you been out of the army for a while," he asked knowing the answer to that question.

"You know the answer to that smart ass," my eyes darted over to the look on his face, "Sorry I... didn't," I stuttered.

"Just a habit, right," the Governor repeated after taking a drink.

I nodded.

"Lexi, you trust me right," he asked as he got off the couch.

"Yessir... I mean Phillip, I wouldn't be here if I didn't," I said. It wasn't a lie I did trust the man it's just how much I trusted him that was in question.

"Good," he stared me down for a second not saying anything else about that.

"So, it's gettin' late I should probably get some sleep," I said after a few minutes of silence; like I would actually get sleep, what a funny joke.

"Before you go," he pointed at me like he forgot something. "Tomorrow after you are done with Milton," I held my hand up to stop him

"Who's Milton," I asked making a face.

"Milton, you know Milton Lexi, you know the scientist... glasses... he's been with us for a while now," he elaborated looking at me in disbelief.

"Oh! Mamot! I gotcha that's who I thought but I wasn't sure," I let out a chuckle. I called him mammoth for the first two months I knew him

"You need to learn first names Lexi," he said giving me a quizzical look.

"Yeah, that's not guna happen," I got up and walked to his door.

"Anyway, I want you to go back to the land you searched today, Alex said he saw something there," his glare made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Understood," my voice almost squeaked.

"Good," he smiled "Lexi, don't lie to me. I don't like being lied too," he said before I left his house.

"Yessir," I turned to look at him my eyes meeting his. What the hell did that kid tell him!

I walked out of his house and into the unlit street making my way over to the apartment I occupied. I couldn't shake the feeling of discomfort I had when I was near him. He had to know I saw somethin' out in the woods, why else would he say "don't lie to me" I might have made a big mistake... but I'm sticking to my guns, I always have, just because this man is implying a threat doesn't mean I'm guna change. My thoughts wandered to the teenager I brought here; at first I thought he was safe, but now I can't help but think something is wrong 'cause I haven't heard about him.

I opened the door to my house and threw the jacket I was carrying on the hook next to my door. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, I had to help Milton out with his weird ass experiments then I had to go back out into the woods looking for more people to steal from. I couldn't help but want to go back into the woods, something about those people made me want to go back and see.

I stripped off the sweat and dirt covered clothes and added them to the growing pile of unwashed clothes. The water that I had taken here from the reservoir has long turned cold, giving a much needed shiver as I stepped into the tub. Under normal circumstances I would take showers, but you can't be that picky in a zombie infested world. So a bath is much better than nothing. I shut my eyes and laid my head back a breath escaping my mouth. "Don't lie to me Lexi" echoed in my head. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Why, why, why, why when I am tryin' to relax after a long ass day does my brain decided to fuck with me," I angrily mumbled.

I drained the water and quickly dressed myself out of habit. The bath had a thin ring of dirt where the water level stopped, disgusting... I grabbed a clean rag and whatever cleaner I had around and scrubbed the tub clean. After I finished the tub I stepped out of the small bathroom and sat on my neatly made bed.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening... I haven't felt right since I brought that kid back; against my better judgment. Pulling the sheet back I crawled into my bed and ran my fingers down the thin scars that lined my lower forearm my mind drifting to places that I wanted to forget.

_Bang!_

_The pain was radiating from every part of my body, and my ears were ringing blocking any other sound trying to find my ears. I tried to turn my body over but pressure was holding my down tight enough so I couldn't move. Muffled voices were yelling back and forth to each other but I was unable to make out any distinct words or even sound. It felt like fire was being poured onto my body and there was no stopping it! I dug my face into the sand trying to escape this pain in any way but it was useless. The heat from the sand was starting to make its way through my tank top and was burning the skin on my back to top everything off._

_"Barton! Open your eyes! Look at me!" a muffled voice yelled through the ringing in my ears._

When my eyes opened my body was ridged and covered in a clammy sweat; just like every night I had that dream. My breath was coming in short bursts as I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest, waiting to this feeling of dread to fade. At least once a week I had this dream, well memory, but it was always a different part tonight, unfortunately, was the painful part of the memory. I ran my finger down the deep scar that cut across my bicep and shivered at the thought of it. Get a hold you yourself girl, you can't be actin' like this, you got no time for that!

A loud rapping on my door shook my from the thoughts jumping around my head. "What the hell," I mumbled in my sleepy voice.

I pulled my eyebrows together and slowly walked over to my door, only opening it a crack to look out.

"Merle! What in God's name are ya doin' knockin' on my door this late," I snapped not opening my door an inch more. "You know we aint supposed to be out,"

"I brought ya somethin'," he said with a smirk as he pushed his was into my house.

"I don't remember invitin' you in," I glared at him my arms shrugging.

"Don't remember askin'," he said a cocky grin on his face his eyes looking around the room and not at the scars that were exposed on my uncovered skin; I loved that about him. "Looks like you saw a ghost girl, what's goin' on," he said after looking at me

"N-nothin' I just had a nightmare," I mumbled, a little embarrassed at the admission.

"Nightmare… sounds like you got some fucked up luck, you live ina nightmare in the day and at night you can't even escape it," he circled me his eyes lingering in my face for a second.

"That's my life and I love it," I said with a sarcastic smile.

"That's the spirit," he quickly said with a smirk "You take what you can get, that's what I like 'bout you Lexi,"

"Thanks, you're not as bad as everyone thinks, are you," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shut the hell up 'bout it it'll ruin my reputation," he said in a low voice a smile playing on the corners of his lips.

Ever since Merle got here he and I got along very well because we understood enough about each other to not ask questions; all would be found out in time. He never asked about my scars and I never asked about the missing hand/knife arm. It's been a good six or seven months since we have met and I could say, with confidence, that Merle Dixon was the only man I trusted completely with everything; even more then the Governor at this point.

"Well since you're here and it doesn't seem like you're leaving anytime soon why don't cha sit," I motioned to the small couch.

"Don't mind if I do," he threw himself onto the couch sprawling out, taking up the whole thing.

I shook my head and too the only other seat I had "So what you bring," I asked curiously clear in my voice.

That Merle smirk reared its face again as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the bad he was carrying with him. My eyes went wide in surprise; the bottle was completely full as he set it down on the little wooden table.

"What are ya waitin' for the glasses aint guna git themselves," he rasped waving for me to get up "That's a good girl," he said as I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Dick," I yelled over to him.

I set the glasses on the table and pulled my chair up to it. "you ready to have some fun the Dixon way," Merle pulled open the bottle.

"Bring it on big boy Dixon," I gave him a sly smile as he poured our first drinks.

**~~~~So tell me what you think it would be appreciated! thanks for reading!~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Merle!" her voice yelled from the seat next to me. "Gimme ssssome more, I finished my glass," her voice slurred.

I sat pushed myself up from the small leather couch, my head spinning a little when I leaned down for the bottle. I had to admit this bitch could put 'em down, she kept up with an old pro like me up until now. Lexi was starting to lose it now, she looked a mess her auburn hair was coming out of the bun she put it in earlier in the night. I added some more of the alcohol to her cup and finished the bottle up by pouring it in my glass.

"That's it sweetheart, parties over," I said throwing the bottle onto the floor just because I knew it would bother her.

"Don't throw that on the floor!" he yelled waving her hands around in the air before trying to get off the couch.

She stumbled around for a bit before finding the bottle on the floor and picking it up. "Ha! I got it," she pointed at me and gave me a look. "I'll be right back I'm-I'm guna throw this out," she stumbled around before getting her footing back.

I laugh escaped my mouth as I watched her do all of this. Lexi was a cool girl and I never thought I would be sittin' here with her getting' drunk. I needed this especially after today… Governor had me interrogatin' this fat kid today; kid didn't know shit but he could take a beatin' for sure. I flexed the muscles in my sore hand and stood up.

"Where do ya think you're goin'," she asked leaning against the wall probably for support.

"Bottles done," I answered shrugging my shoulders. "So I'm leavin'," I finished.

"Now, would it really be safe for me to let you walk around here at night," she leaned against the door.

"Aint nothin' guna get the jump on me," I assured her knowing it was true.

"I don't think that's true Mr. Dixon," she shook her head her eyes moving to my stump.

"That didn't happen here, and nothin' like that'll happen again," I snapped my voice rising, not at her but at the memory of that piece of shit officer friendly leavin' me out there ta die.

"Woah, there calm down tiger I didn't do that to ya,"she backed off surprising me by doing that.

"No ya didn't," I said back looking down at her glazed over hazel eyes. I stepped forward and lightly pushed her away from the door.

"I didn't say you could go," her voice low and seductive, she planted her feet making it a little harder for me to push her.

"You tryin' ta make me stay here," I asked, my voice low.

I like Lexi, she was a strong girl and has been through a lot. And that's not just because of all those damn scars that cover the left side of her body; it's the way she presents herself.

"What if I am," she narrowed her eyes and looked up at me.

"You don't want me to," I answered trying my hardest to stay away from her, but my body was telling me differently.

I knew she wanted me to stay, and believe me I wanted to right about now I would like nothing more. But, she isn't in her right mind right now and I just might feel bad about that in the morning… I work with this chick every day and I wouldn't want to make things weird between us; even if I wanted this.

"You don't know what I'm thinkin'," she waved her finger at me and leaned back against her front door.

Please stop this Lexi! "I think I might have an idea," my body was winning the fight against my brain.

"Really," her voice was low as she took a step towards me; I didn't take a step backwards.

_She's drunk, she's drunk, she's drunk! _Kept echoing in my head and I couldn't shake that thought. _she knows what she's doing… go ahead and do what you need to do Merle she's a big girl and can handle herself. _She ran her hand down my arm not stopping when she reached the metal of the knife hand; I let her do it. For the first time it looked like she really saw the thing for what it was, not a tool for killing but a cover for a something terrible. Her eyes left my arm and looked back up at me, her gaze not leaving mine.

"Lexi…" I paused not wanting to say what I was about to "We… I do have ta go," the defeat in my voice clear.

The serene look in her eyes gone and replaced with anger as she pulled her eyebrows together "WHY," she spit out.

"Cause you don't know what you're doin'," I tried to stay calm.

"I know what the hell I'm doin'!" she yelled at me pushing me backwards with more force than I thought she had.

"No ya don't!" I was starting to lose my hold on the anger.

"Yes, I do! You know what you wanna leave than go! I ain't guna beg you ta stay here and hook up with a girl you so obviously don't want to," I heard her voice crack for the first time.

"Lexi! I do want to! believe me I do! But not like this! Sober up and find me tomorrow and we can continue this then," I never though those words would ever come out of my mouth… I don't know why they just did… this bitch got me goin' nuts tonight!

"Whatever, just get the hell out," she stomped away from the door and let me walk out.

The door slammed behind me almost knocking into my back. Well shit… I wasn't expecting to end the night like that. I really came over here to tell her about the fat kid that I was interrogating; he asked for her… that's why I brought the alcohol to break it to her then let her have a drink, but it didn't end up like that… I wish I stuck to the game plan and not let her down half the bottle and get crazy. Well, there is always tomorrow hopefully that'll work out better…


End file.
